On the beach
by AAB
Summary: Harm and Mac have a free weekend and a sunny afternoon on the beach leads to...


**On the beach**

"Great," Harmon Rabb smiled at his partner Sarah – Mac – MacKenzie. She raised her brows in a silent question. They had just wrapped up a case and Harm had briefed their CO.  
"Since we closed the case earlier than expected and the hotel is paid for till Sunday and we don't have to report back till Monday morning we …"  
"… we have the weekend off," Mac happily complemented his words. "And a wonderful place to spend it."  
"Yep," Harm confirmed, sporting an identical grin.  
A short shopping trip provided them with some extra civvies for the weekend, a swim brief and a Bermuda for Harm and a bikini, a sundress and a large straw hat for Mac. The bag she purchased as well contained sun cream, towels, a cooler with a couple of drinks and snacks, a blanket to lie on and a novel for both of them.  
Walking along the beach they found themselves a nice spot, spread out the blanket and stripped to their swim suits.  
"Want to go for a swim right away," Harm asked?  
Mac nodded, "Yes and after that I want to work on my tan for a while."  
After their swim they towelled themselves and Mac started to dig in the bag.  
"What are you looking for?"  
"The sun cream," Mac explained while she triumphantly held up the bottle. She started to put the protecting lotion on, sliding her hands over her arms and chest, causing Harm to swallow. When she reached her long, well formed legs he had to stifle a groan and quickly diverted his gaze, trying to think of anything else than the beautiful women sitting next to him, now wringing herself in turns to oil her back.  
"Why don't you let me do that?" Harm asked, surprising her as well as himself.  
Mac looked surprised but handed him the bottle and lay down on her stomach. Harm took a bit of the cream and slowly started to apply it to her back. Mac had to suppress a moan. Little did she know Harm had to contain himself as well. It was both a blessing and disappointment when he decided her back was suitably oiled and sat back on his part of the blanket.  
"You not going to put it on yourself?" Mac asked after a while. "You will get burned if you don't."  
Harm nodded, knowing she was right. He already felt his skin react to the hot sun rays. He took the bottle and started to work on his arms, chest, abdomen and legs. Now it was Mac's turn to look away.  
Like her he struggled to reach his back. Mac giggled and unexpectedly gave him a little shove, causing him to topple over. "Hé," he yelled surprised.  
"My turn now. Turn over," Mac announced and Harm was most happy to lie down and let her do the job.  
She squeezed a fair amount of sun cream in her hand and started to work on his back. She revelled in the opportunity to touch and feel his strong muscles. Initial task forgotten her hands alternated between caressing and massaging, long after the sun cream had been applied.  
Suddenly a strangled sound, more or less a moan from the man beneath her made her realize _what exactly_ she was doing. Like burned she yanked back her hands and scrambled to her feet, loosing her balance in the process and falling inelegantly back on her bum on her towel.  
As she felt him looking at her she didn't dare to look back.  
They both fell silent and the air was thick between them. Harm was the first to find his voice back. "I think I'll better go for another swim right now," he croaked.  
Mac nodded mutely and moved aside as he rose and headed to the sea.  
From the periphery of her sight she could see the lump in his swimsuit was considerable bigger than it had been before. Watching him walk to the water she was too miserable to cry. What had she done? This was so embarrassing. She would never be able to look him in the eye again.  
Harm took his time. Floating on the waves he tried to make sense of Mac's behaviour. It certainly had been more than a simple rubbing with sun cream. It had felt like a caress, from a lover. The way he had reacted was also all but … He blushed by the mere thought.  
He turned around and started to swim, first almost a hundred yards into sea and then, when he started to feel the tug of the current, he crawled back. At least the cold water and exercise had had the wanted result.

Mac was still sitting on the towel. She looked like the very picture of misery and didn't dare to look up at him. When he crouched in front of her she began to speak "I'm so sorry. I never should have done that. I know a man reacts ... Oh Harm, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to … I'm not a turn on." She knew she was rambling but she didn't seem able to stop.  
Harm opened his mouth and she fell silent, her eyes fixed on her wringing hands in her lap.  
"No Sarah," Harm said, "a man does not react that way every time he is touched by a woman." He tilted her head with one finger under her chin so she had to look at him. "However, when you're in love with the woman who touches you," he softly continued "that's a different story."  
Mac held her breath. Slowly she raised a hand and touched his face. "You are in love with me?" she whispered almost inaudible.  
He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. "Yes, I am, and I have been for a long time."  
He placed his hand over hers, pressing it to his cheek. "I love you," he repeated, trying to let his words sink in.  
Without a word she leaned towards him, her lips parting in a silent invitation, one he couldn't and didn't want to resist.  
They kissed. For the first time really kissed. Not a kiss of goodbye with a deceased girlfriend, no mistletoe in sight.  
They kissed. Mac's arms slipped around his neck and she angled her head to grant him better access.  
They kissed. Harm was almost lying on top of her, his hands roaming up and down her body.  
They kissed, completely oblivious about their surroundings.  
A group of people passed by. There were whistles and yells "hey, get a room!"  
Harm groaned and Mac hid her face against his chest, suddenly beet red. After a while she heard him chuckle. "Luckily we are not in uniform. That would have been a court-martial."  
Now it was her time to groan and to smack his upper body. They took a few moments to cool down.  
Suddenly Mac jumped to her feet and started gathering their belongings. Flabbergasted Harm watched her. "What are you going to do?"  
"Just that! What they said. Get a room. Where we can be alone," she explained like it was the most normal thing in the world. It took Harm only a second to let her words sink in, then he was on his feet too and helped her fold the blanket.  
"I think I better carry that," he said, blushing slightly and knowing all to well the effect of the cold sea bath had disappeared completely.  
Mac suppressed a giggle and took the bag herself.  
Within two yards they stepped in time with each other and Harm's arm was around Mac's shoulder while hers slipped around his waist.  
"Your room or mine?"  
"Mine, it's nearer." 

The end


End file.
